A Dark Past
by InLovingMemoryOfMyFriendAmber
Summary: After the Cullens left, two new families joined Forks High. The Walkers and the Andrews. Joanne Andrews trie to tell her BFF that she's being beaten,but doesn't believe her. Will help come?AU/OOC.Better Summery inside. Rated T for language and dark scen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay people, I'm writing this story about one of my friends… it kinda happened to her and her little sister, but the stuff happening in my story is gonna be different. Kay? It's going to be during the time in new moon when Edward left Bella. Two new girls and three new guys join Forks High. Charlotte,14, (me, kinda) and her two big brothers, Alec (18) and Kyle (16). Then there is Joanne(also 14) and her brother, Shane (16).**

**Summary: After the Cullens left, two new families joined Forks High. The Walkers, Charlotte and her brothers, and the Andrews, Joanne and her brother. Each and every day Joanne gets beaten by her steph dad. Her mom knows about it but does nothing. Will Joanne open up to her brother and friends? Will she meet a certain wolf and fall for him?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**PROLOGUE **

**After first day at Forks High**

**Here I sit now, with my broken friend in her room. She looked really nervous. She looked so.. hurt. I don't know what is wrong with her. "Char?" she asked quietly. "Remember that time I tripped and broke a few bones?" she asked nervously. I nodded my head, confused. "Well," she sighed, "I didn't trip. Carl threw me down a flight of stairs." I looked at her in disbelief. He'd never do that. He was one of the nicest people I know. "That's Bull, Jo. He is one of the nicest people I have ever met!" I said angrily. She sighed and shook her head sadly. "You know, Char, people aren't always as they seem to be. They put on fake smiles and be all cheery, but when the audience are gone, he punishes you. They beat you up and rape you!" a few tears had escaped her eyes.**

**Yeah right. She's just blaming him 'cause she doesn't like him. "You know what, Joanne? You shouldn't blame Carl for your clumsiness. Carl is a great man who treats everyone with the respect they deserve! So quit talking crap 'bout people you don't even know that well!" I yelled angrily at her. Why would she lie like this.**

"**Char! I told you, I know him and the thing is you don't! Have you ever thought about where the hell all of my bruises come from, huh? Have you ever though why I hate doctors and avoid them? Have you ever notice how weird I have been feeling these past couple'e months? Why in the name of Hell do you think I grimace every time Carl 'hugs' or 'kisses' me. All the while he is doing that, you can't see what his hands are doing. So never tell me I'm effing lying again!" she yelled angrily. **

"**What ever, Joe. Stop talking crap and get yourself together." I hissed at her.**

"**If only you could see." She muttered softly.**

**CPOV (Charlotte)**

"Hey, earth to Jo! You seem so distant lately. Jeez!" I complained to my best friend, Joanne, on the way to school. Today was our fifth day at Forks High. She seemed to finally snap out of it. "Oh, um, sorry." She mumbled. I looked over to her worriedly. Why was she acting so strange these days? Oh well, just forget it. We drove into the parking lot next to Bella's old truck. Alec, Kyle Shane and I got out of the car where as Joanne just sat there, a grimace on her face, her eyes unfocused. She looked like she was remembering something painful. Tears formed in her eyes. What the hell is up with her?

"C'mon Jo! Get out of the friggen car!" I whined. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and climbed out. She walked, no limped, to me. I looked worriedly at her. "What's with ya, Jo? I mean gosh, you're so depo lately!" I whispered harshly. She glared at me. "Yeah, I'll tell you and all you'll say is "That's Bull Jo. Stop accusing Carl. He is a good man." " She said harshly, too harshly.

I was taken aback. I gave her a death glare. "Yeah, I would if you trash talked Carl again. Stop complaining. You have the perfect Mum and Steph father. You have a awesome big brother and loads of money." I replied angrily. She just returned my glare. "Yeah, Char, like you would know. I wonder how you would feel if you had to spend one day in my shoes. I wonder how you would feel if you are beaten to your glory and then fucked against your wall. You get threaten that if you tell someone, then you'll die. SO don't tell me how my life is! Walk a mile in my shoes, and I'd bet you'd die. So fuck off!" she yelled/whispered and stormed off.

Oh my gosh I can't believe how she lies about Carl. Yeah right, as if he beats and rapes her every night. As If.

But what if he does?

JPOV (Joanne)

?Yeah, I would if you trash talked Carl again. Stop complaining. You have the perfect Mum and Steph father. You have a awesome big brother and loads of money." she replied angrily. I just returned her glare. How can she be so blind? "Yeah, Char, like you would know. I wonder how you would feel if you had to spend one day in my shoes. I wonder how you would feel if you are beaten to your glory and then fucked against your wall. You get threaten that if you tell someone, then you'll die. SO don't tell me how my life is! Walk a mile in my shoes, and I'd bet you'd die. So fuck off!" I yelled/whispered and stormed off.

I can't believe that! Just as I was about ten meters away from Char, I ran into someone. I looked up and saw Shane. Shit.

"Joanne, what you said back there. Is it true?" he asked me softly. I wanted to tell him so bad that it hurt, but I chose not to. "Whatever, Shane. As if you would care." I replied harshly and ran into the nearest bathroom. I hated lying to my brother. But why would he care? Mum doesn't even care. She knows that Carl beats me and sexually abuses me, yet she doesn't do anything about it.

I wish I could just die.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know!**

**SpringTHYDE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks, tinkerbear10 for your review!**

**Oh yeah, the whole la push pack had phased. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

Chapter 2

JPOV (Joanne) A/N: Jake's already a shape shifter. And Carl is a veggie vamp.

School past by in a blur, though I wish it hadn't. I knew that once I arrive home, Carl'll have his way with me. I shivered as I thought about what happened last night. He had raped and beat me all night. . It hurt like hell and I couldn't even scream or Shane would hear. It hurt so much more since he is a vampire. I'm the only one that knows, though. Oh I wish Shane could've helped me. I have told Bella everything, and she believed me. She helped me through all of this.

In the parking lot I walked past Shane's car, glared at Charlotte, and walked over to Jessica. "Hey Jess. I was wondering if you could maybe give me a lift home? Charlotte and I had an argument earlier and I'm not going to forgive her." I said softly. She gave me a smile and nodded. I got into the passenger seat and Bella joined us, too. We drove out of the parking lot.

"Hey Joanne, I was just wondering if you would like to go to La Push with us tonight and sleep over since it's Friday?" She asked me. I shrugged and took out my phone to call Mum.

"Hey Mum, can I sleep over at a friend tonight?" I asked her. My mom agreed and we drove to La Push.

We drove over to first beach and hopped out of the car. On our way over to where the rest of our friends were, I felt a pain shoot through my body. I gasped and fell to the floor. Jess spun around and gasped when she saw me. I was feeling awful. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Bella and Jess asked worriedly. I was about to answer, but I had the urge to cough. So I did. I coughed up blood. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Bella yelled.

People surrounding us stared. "I'm fine." I mumbled standing up. The pain was still there, though, just not as strong. People seemed to buy it when I said that I was fine. Good. We continued to walk to our friends and sat down.

It is soo boring! Or was, until 9 huge native men and a woman started walking straight to Bella. When she saw them, her whole face lit up. "Oh my gosh, Jake! I thought you and the rest of the guys'll never come!" she screeched. They all just chuckled. "My, Bella, I have missed you to." He said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and walked to me. She pulled me up and dragged me into the nearby woods. What the Hell?

"Bella!" I hissed. "You forgot what I told you Carl is? There's a lot more of them, they can be in this woods for all we know! One could be targeting us!" I screeched. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, they don't come here." She said. "Huh? How would you know?" I asked. "The Wolves." She said. I looked at her confusedly. She sighed and nodded her head, telling me to look behind me. I turned and saw 10 HUGE wolves. I was about to scream when Bella's hand covered my mouth.

"Chill, Joanne. This is THE GUYS. Meaning Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin." She introduced the wolves. "What the hell, Bella? One, why in the name of whoever did you name these HUGE wolves? And second, why would they know about Vampires and why would they keep them away?" I whispered. The wolves made chuckling noises. "I'll tell you now. Guys, go phase back." She ordered them. They all sprinted into the woods and came back a few minutes later. As boys.

They all laughed when they saw my face. Once again, they introduced themselves. Wow, but that Collin guy was hot. He stared at me as if it was the first time he saw the sun. it made me blush and look down. When the guys saw me blush they all started looking between Collin and I.

"Congrats, Collin! You imprinted!" yelled Paul. RETARD! He growled softly. By this time we were all sitting in Sam's house. I was sitting next to Bella on a loveseat, while the guys were on various other places.

The guys had told me everything about themselves. It was amazing. Collin had imprinted on me, meaning he was my soul mate. Everything was great. I absently pulled my sleeves up, I was getting hot.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?" Paul yelled, pointing to my arm. Everyone looked at me and gasped, except Bella. Damn! "And why do you reek of leech?" Brady asked. "C-C-Carl is one." I whispered softly. "Who is Carl, Joanne?" Sam asked me. I glared at the ground, even though I was crying. "My so called steph father."

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know! Bella explains everything in next chapter. **

**Love, **

**SpringTHYDE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV** (Joanne) A/N: Jake's already a shape shifter. And Carl is a veggie vamp.

Everyone was silent. Bella put her arms around me, letting me cry on her shoulder. After awhile, Collin stood up and came to sit next to me. He put his arms around me. "What does he do to you, Joanne?" He asked me. I sniffled and wiped at my eyes. I really don't want to tell them, but I know that I have to. "E-everything." I whispered. "Joanne, why don't you just tell them your story?" Bella asked me. I nodded.

"Okay guys. I'll just start from the beginning. DON'T INTERRUPT!

My name is Joanne Andrew and I am fourteen years old. I have an older brother, Shane, and he is sixteen. My real father used to tell me stories about vampires. At that time it didn't came through to me that they really did exist. I have always wanted to have my own horse. So, for my ninth birthday, my father and I drove to a horse farm to go and check out the horses.

We found one that I liked. We paid for the horse, Midnight, loaded her in and we were off. It was really stormy weather that day, so it was no surprise that a storm started. The rain was so hard that my father couldn't see anything in front of him. Then suddenly out of nowhere a white blur crashed into the side that I sat. it send us off of the road. When the car stopped, Dad's door was yanked open by three men. The were pale, inhumanly gorgeous and had red eyes. That was when I realized that they were vampires. The three, named Demetri, Felix and Eleazar, pulled Dad out of the truck. They stood beside the truck. I could hear Dad cry out in pain and in fury. After about ten minutes the cries suddenly stopped. Then they seemed to realize that I was in the car.

They wanted to kill me, but they called their Master first. They were instructed to either kill me or change me into a vampire. I begged them to at least give me some time to live my life. They agreed to change me when I am older.

They left me alone and I went to Dad. I was sobbing, Dad was dead, by the time people found us. I asked them how they knew, and they just said someone called and said they saw an accident. I instantly knew that it was the Volturi.

Sometime later, meaning four years, Mum married Carl. He had powers of persuasion, though it didn't work on me. He told me it was because I had a strong soul. Sometime later Carl started beating me and sexually abuse me. Mum knew, yet she done nothing.

Then I came here. I met Bella, and something told me that I could trust her, so I told her everything. I told my best friend, Charlotte, also my age, that Carl abuses me, but she says it's Bull. So here I am." I said.

Everyone hugged me and told me how sorry they were.

**Hey I know this is short.. **

**I'm not going to continue this story. I am bored with it. So, if you want it, just PM me. PLEASE!**

Thanks


End file.
